


A C.H.R.O.M.E. Christmas

by ShuTodoroki



Series: Christmas Shenanigans [4]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Backstory, British, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Gen, London, Spies & Secret Agents, United Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTodoroki/pseuds/ShuTodoroki
Summary: Finn, Leland, and Holley finally have a break from cases, and go out to see the Christmas decorations in London to get in the Christmas spirit.
Series: Christmas Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A C.H.R.O.M.E. Christmas

The holidays didn’t change much at the C.H.R.O.M.E. headquarters in London, United Kingdom. Sure, they had lights strung up around the hallways, and a Christmas tree in the front lobby, but secret agents didn’t take breaks, because crime never took breaks. There was always something to be investigated. At least, that’s what they thought.

Finn and Holley were scrolling through case files in one of the rooms in HQ, looking at which cases were the most pressing that they’d probably spend their Christmas solving. 

“CIA’s got this one. Rod’s probably on it. Anything on your end, Miss Shiftwell?” Finn inquired, not looking away from the computer monitor.

“Erm…there’s a shoplifting syndicate going on in Berlin.” Holley replied, looking at that case file.

Well, that was underwhelming. “That can be handled by German police. We aren’t going to exactly send in the calvary to save holiday shopping losses.”

“In that case, I have nothing. What about you?” Holley asked.

Finn scrolled through the list, and he wondered why petty crimes were on this list of potential investigations. They usually handled things on a larger scale. “Unless you want to track down the vandal responsible for the graffiti near the M1, I’m pleased to say that there is nothing on my end either.”

Holley gave a sigh of relief. “So the world is at peace?” 

Finn chuckled. “Well, as peaceful as it can be.”

Leland burst in at that moment from another room, obviously excited about the news since most of the secret agents had been monitoring the case files in real time. "Guess what?" 

Finn smiled knowingly at his best friend and partner. "I know, Leland. We have a rare break. Exciting, isn't it?" 

"I know! I was thinking we should do festive things that we usually can't do while we have the time. Like an impromptu Christmas party." Leland explained. They didn't know when their next break would be, so he figured they should get into the Christmas spirit while they can. 

"That sounds like it could be fun." Holley remarked, smiling.

"Hm. You can keep track of the case files, right?" Finn asked, looking at Holley. He still didn't want to ditch them completely, in case something came up. That would be irresponsible of him as a seasoned secret agent. 

Holley nodded. "I've got it. As Leland said, we should take advantage of our spare time while we can." 

"Right. What did you have in mind?" Finn asked, looking at Leland. Since Holley could access the case files on the go, it was of no concern.

“Well, we could…” Leland trailed off when he seemed to realize something. “Oh, we don’t have the supplies for one, right?”

“I wouldn’t say that supplies for a Christmas party were highest in priority here, no.” Finn chuckled lightly. “It is quite rare when we have a break.”

“I’ve heard Oxford Street has very nice Christmas lights. Trafalgear Square also has its Christmas tree. We could just sight see.” Holley suggested.

Leland grinned. That was a promising idea. “Splendid idea, Holley. What do you think, Finn?”

Finn smiled as well. Sightseeing sounded like a great way to spend their break while cases were low. “I think it’s a great idea as well.” 

“Imagine, native Londoners sightseeing London. It’s funny when you think about it.” Leland pointed out. 

“When all of us are workaholics, you don’t exactly have time to ogle at Big Bentley.” Finn remarked.

“I will never look at that clock tower the same way again.” Holley said, with a shudder for emphasis. Almost getting crushed by a clock tower was probably one of the most terrifying moments of their lives.

Finn nodded in agreement. “I think that goes for all of us.”

“Indeed. Well, we won’t see the Christmas lights and tree if we sit here talking. Let’s go.” Leland urged. 

They exited C.H.R.O.M.E. headquarters to head to Oxford Street, and were soon amazed by the Christmas decorations that were put up along the busy thoroughfare. Of course, they had to dodge a lot of cars, since where they were was very busy, just outside Oxford Circus tube station.

"I'm not even sure when was the last time I was here during the holiday season." Finn remarked.

Holley chuckled. "Probably not in a long while. They seem to have added more lights this year. Probably in the 100,000 count, if not more."

"Definitely more than that." Leland said. The lights partially consisted of 27 LED light curtains running down the length of the street, with messages of goodwill. "Merry Christmas," "Happy Holidays," "Ho Ho Ho," were some of them. 

Multi colored ornaments made of lights hung over another alley, light up snowflakes donned another, and for good measure, a Union Jack made of lights stood out in the middle of the roundabout. 

"In case you forgot where you were." Finn joked, gesturing at the lit up Union Jack with his left tire.

"Ha! That seems a bit unnecessary to me. Maybe for the tourists." Leland speculated.

"It probably is; there are cars taking pictures under it. It looks quite nice though." Holley commented. 

Finn was glad that they had the break in cases to be able to really get into the Christmas spirit by seeing all of the lights and festivities. Sure, one could say that the Oxford Street lights were the best in London, but you never really get the scope of it unless you're actually there to enjoy it. "Indeed it does."

The three secret agents drove down Oxford Street, until they saw all of the Christmas lights on the stretch of road. "Shall we head to Trafalgear Square now?" Holley inquired.

"If you all are ready to go." Leland said.

Finn nodded. "I think so, since we've seen all of the lights." 

They took a short drive to Trafalgear Square, which was again packed with cars, most of them being tourists. The Christmas tree towered over the three spy cars at over 20 meters tall, and it was lit up with Christmas lights, complete with a star on top. 

Holley gazed up at the enormous Christmas tree. "Wow." was all that she could say.

"Quick, Leland, which country gifts the Trafalgear Square Christmas tree?" Finn asked Leland with a smirk.

Leland was taken aback by the question, before he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Do you really think I remember that from the academy, Finn?" 

Finn laughed. "No, but I do. Norway. Don't ask me why I know."

"You two had to learn that in the academy?" Holley asked, bewildered. What did that have to do with espionage?

"It was an elective. European History. We both took it since we thought it would be interesting. I found it more enjoyable than Leland did." Finn explained.

"Finn has always been a bookworm." Leland teased.

"Yes, and you've always been a daredevil." Finn retorted.

Leland opened his mouth to say something back, but closed it when he couldn't think of anything in retort. "…Touche." 

“Alright, alright. We came here to see the tree.” Holley stated.

“It _does_ look quite nice, right in the middle of Trafalgear Square.” Finn commented.

“It definitely does. I’m glad that we finally have the time to see it.” Leland agreed.

Suddenly, an alert came up from Holley, as her headlight flashed. “We’ve got a major case. Time to go.” She informed the other two spies.

Finn glared jokingly at Leland. “You jinxed it.”

Leland rolled his eyes, and huffed. “I most certainly did not.” He refuted.

Finn chuckled, sighing. “I know. It was fun while it lasted. Back to work, I suppose.”

The three headed off to HQ, enjoying the break that they had. Okay, maybe secret agents do take breaks, but they never last for long.


End file.
